1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a compact storage device, and in particular to a flexible, compact accordion style storage device having a unique closure mechanism and tab indexing system for organizing receipts, coupons and other small paper documents in an orderly fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a person may carry their receipts and other small paper documents in a pocket of a wallet, a paper envelope, a plastic folder, and/or some other cumbersome manner. These traditional methods are disorganized and difficult to manage.
Likewise, a professional may carry his business receipts in variety of unorganized ways. For example, professionals or business travelers often use larger folders such as conventional sized letter and legal sized folders to carry business and travel related receipts. Carrying larger or bulkier than needed folders for smaller receipts and records is not practical and can become awkward or cumbersome. Making use of the disorganized methods described above thwarts the organization process and causes more confusion and frustration when trying to save receipts and other small documents. As such, it is difficult to specifically identify and compartmentalize the various small paper documents obtained.
Furthermore, previously used organizers have not addressed the need for a portable and compact storage device (such as for example, one measuring approximately 4×6 through 6×9 inches) and is functional in design and size (e.g., length and width) to suitably fit within a small space such as a purse, a briefcase, a computer bag, a notebook, a day planner, a person's pocket, a glove compartment and/or some other small area of space.